Jennifer Omokao
'''Jennifer Omokao (ジェニファー主顔) '''is a main character of Pretty Rhythm: Rebirth, she is a Cool Idol. Bio Appearance Jennifer is a girl with long, dirty blonde hair worn down, dyed with a magenta ombre and accompanied by a multicolor diamond hairclip. Her eyes are blue. Her main outfit consists on a blue tank top held by the neck with black shorts and a leather belt. Her footwear consists on simple blue platform sneakers. Personality She is a very "fashion icon" girl, tending to rock every single outfit she wears and, of course, having a very stylish aura. In terms on how Jennifer really is...she's very friendly, actually! The fact she struggled to make friends as an exchange student some years ago really made her open up to people, her main flaw is definitely her lack of motivation over various things. Chronology Background Jennifer grew up in California, in the USA during most of her childhood, but she was little so she can't remeber much of it. When she was in elementary school, her parents had to move to Japan for a job offer, and enrolled in a school there. But she had a problem, she had no idea on how to speak Japanese and was afraid that other people would make fun of her for that. However, one day, a girl named Heiwa approached her an befriended her, which made her very happy. This is JenJen's territory! One thing Jennifer could remember about USA was rap, and those intense rap battles she loved watching, when arriving in Japan, she was desperate trying to find somewhere to learn how to rap until she ran into a street performer named '''Great H, '''who became her mentor for some years, Great H would usually praise her talent and feel lots of pride towards her. One day, she just said "JenJen, you now are potential rap star material, so c'mon, mark your territory!"; Jennifer never felt happier in her life. The next day, Great H wasn't there anymore, she just left a note behind, "Going to conquer another city, see you soon, JenJen!". How many years are exactly "soon" though? Solstice Idol Info Music Relationships * Kaguya Toriuta: Childhood friends, they are always together and there to help each other, Jennifer and Kaguya really complement each other * Heiwa Okuro: Childhood friends, they are always together and there to help each other, Jennifer was the first person to approach Jennifer. Etymology '''Omokao (主顔)- '''Omo (主) means main while Kao (顔) means face, her surname is just a very literal way of writing "Main Face" '''Jennifer (ジェニファー)- '''The name Jennifer is a Cornish variant of Guinevere, meaning the a white fay or a white ghost, "white phantom" or "white fairy”. Trivia * She is voiced by Reina Ueda, who also voices Mallow in the Pokémon: Sun and Moon anime ** Reina Ueda also voiced Ajimi Kiki and Jewlie in the PriPara series * Jennifer has been perfecting her rap skills ever since the last time she saw Great H, she is now a very good rapper * Jennifer's favorite food is Chocolate and her favorite animal is the Kiwi bird * Jennifer was supposed to move back to the USA before Middle School, but, with the help of Heiwa and Kaguya, she begged to stay in Japan, and her parents had no other option but to stay * She is currently living with Kaguya, but as a way to avoid being an extra charge for her family, she works as a babysitter to earn some income Category:Kimochi Hoshimiya Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Solstice Category:Cool Category:Jennifer Omokao